


Brightside of an Accident

by MegaDemons



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaDemons/pseuds/MegaDemons





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mel’s POV 

I slam the door to Evie and i’s room shute. Glad that the blue princess isn't here to witness it. I can tell my eyes are glowing from anger. I can't believe I have to go to the party tomorrow the annual celebration for stopping Evil. Or the day the king brought all evil dead and alive onto the isle of the lost. I think to myself. I let out a deep sigh. Isn't it enough we choose good why do I have to learn about manners and edict? I ask myself as I fall onto my bed. I then look at my ring finger. Because I'm dating the future king. I remind myself why does it feel like I'm missing something? I ask myself. The door suddenly opens.  
A blue wavy hair girl or goddess. I some time call her to myself. She looks at me and smiles. I can feel my body relaxing just from it. “Hey Evee why are you back so early?” I ask.  
“Oh Mel I was just going to add the finishing touches to our dresses for tomorrow.” She says. I let out a small grown.  
“So you and Duge going together then?” I asks.  
“I think so. What about you and Ben we haven't seen the two of you together since he became king.” She says.  
“Ya he just has a lot of responsibilities with the kingdom now.” I tell her. She nods her head and go to her work shop. I grab the books by my bed about edict for lady's and how to be a proper princess. I start reading them.   
“Hey M can you come here?” E asks after a couple of minutes. Since I can almost never say no to her I put the book aside and walk over towards her. “Can you model your dress for me I want to see how it looks?” She asks.  
“Fine.” I say and let out a small sigh. My heart always stop work for the first few seconds when Evie starts touching the dress and aka me. It must have to because mom wasn't very touching touching I'm not use to nice physical contact unless it has to do with someone trying to making me bleed. I think to myself.  
“I’m so excited about this party!” Evie Yells.  
“Why?” I ask her and turn my head to look at her.  
“I heard that this part is the only one with alcohol and that it’s really a big drinking party.” She says.  
“Ya but ala were going to hear about is them putting our parents onto island.” I remind her.  
“Ya that’s true but we can’t let that stop us from having a good time plus we can’t change what our parents did.” She says. That’s when the door opens and Ben walks in. “Hey Ben I can’t wait for the party tomorrow.” She says.  
“Ya that’s actually why I’m here I wanted to talk with Mel about it.” He says with that nice smile.  
“I’m listening.” I tell him.  
“Mel I don’t think you or I should drink anything at the party tomorrow.” He says.  
“Why?” I asks.  
“We have to set a good example for everyone else.” He answers. I can feel a headache coming. I can also feel myself becoming even more angry at another thing I have to do because I’m dating the king. I take a few deep breaths.  
“Fine then.” I tell him. He nods his head and walks away.   
“I’m done M you can get out of the dress now.” Evie says. I nod my head and take it off.  
I move to my bed and start reading my book again. When I got a great idea. “Evie your mother taught all of this princess stuff right?” I ask.  
“Of course she did.” She says.  
“Then you can teach me?” I asks. She turns around and looks at me.  
“You want me to teach you how to be a princess?” She asks.  
“Yes.” I tell her.   
“Okay then I’m going to have to get some stuff and when I return we can begin.” She says it as she practically runs out of the room.   
I look st my mother in her lizard cage. “I know mom I’m such a disappointment.” I say. Her head seems to move up and down as to agree.

Evie’s POV

I rush into Jay and Carlos’s room. They are play a video game. “What’s up Blue?” Carlos asks.  
“Mel wants me to teach her how to become a princess and I need one of your help.” I tell them. Just as I finish the sentence they both drop their remotes and snap their heads towards me. Their mouths are hanging open.   
“Did Mel hit her head on something?” Jay asks.  
“No since she’s dating Ben she needs to act like a future queen and we all know her mother never taught her to be the type of princess Arudon would want.” I tell them. They nod their heads.  
“Why do you need our help?” Jay asks.  
“Well I need to teach her how to eat, walk, talk and act as a princess and I need our guys help if we're even going to be able to teach her a little bit of how to be a princess before tomorrow’s party.” I tell them.  
“There is no way we’re going to be able to teach all of that to Mel by tomorrow night.” Jay says.  
“Plus what’s the point any way when Mel will be drinking at the party.” Carlos says.  
“Actually Ben said they aren’t allowed to drink alcohol to set a good example.” I tell them,  
“That’s gotta get Mel pissed she’s great when she’s drunk.” Jay says.  
“Ya it’s like a whole other side of her the one she keep locked away.” Carlos says.  
“Ya once we became friends she was so nice to us on the isle when she was drunk.” Jay says.  
“I know but Mel wants to put the best foot forward since some people aren’t friendly with use still.” I tell them.  
“Well ya to some people were always going to be the kids from the isle with villains parents.” Carlos says.  
“Ya but Mel’s the daughter of Maleficent she’s not one to back down from something.” I remind them.  
“Then let's go.” Carlos says. We all exit the room.  
Three hours later they go back to their room. I look at Mel she’s looking at her ring. “It’s time for us to go to bed.” I tell her. She nods her head and goes to the bathroom. Mel and I weren’t always friends there was a time where we were considered nemesis but now we as close as any best friends who spent their whole lives together would be. So I know something isn’t right between Ben and Mel. They were having problems. Ben never having time to be with her because of his king responsibilities and Mel trying to act like the perfect girlfriend and princess for him. They’re soulmates they will work it out. I think to myself.   
Mel comes back out and get in her bed. “Good night.” I tell her.  
“Wicked dream.” She says. Then she turns off the light.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Mel’s POV

 

It’s an hour before we have to leave for the part the sun is starting to set and we’re all finished getting ready. We’re waiting for Evie to finish putting on makeup. The door opens and Ben walks in. “Hey guys.” He says.  
“Hey you ready to go?” I asks. He has his bad news face he has it on so much it’s starting to be the face that pops in my mind when I think of him.   
“I’m so sorry but I can’t go have more king stuff i have to do. I came to tell you guy have fun without me.” He says. I should feel sad that he’s not coming but we have hardly been together since he became king I feel nothing. At first I use to get angry that I only seem to see him when he has to cancel on something.  
“That’s fine.” I tell him. He nods his head and walks out the room. No one talks for a few seconds they all look at me. “Guys I’m fine now if Evie is ready we can head to the party.” I tell them.  
“I’m ready then.” Evie says. I nod my head.

Evie’s POV

We have been at the party for two hours. I lost the others and I’m looking around for them. I found the guys. Jay is flirting with the other girls and Carlos is talking with other students from his advanced computer class.   
When I find Mel she’s drinking out of her red cup. She doesn’t like being with a lot of random people even on the isle where she was practically the queen. My eyes widen I rush towards her. “Oh hey Eee.” She says and smiles at me.   
“Mel I thought you and Ben agreed not to drink.” I remind her.  
“Oh screw Ben since he’s not here it doesn’t matter anymore!” She practically yells. The music is so loud no one really pays attention to her.  
“How many drinks have you had?” I ask.  
“I don’t know I lost count after the first hour.” She says and smiles at me. “Have I ever told how beautiful you are?” She asks.  
“No you haven’t.” I tell her. When Mel gets drunk she super sweet to us and full of compliments.   
“Have you hand anything to drink?” She asks.  
“Ya just not as much as you.” I answer her.  
“Well you want to go get some more?” She asks.   
If I say no she will go alone and get more, but I’m from the isle I can handle my alcohol more than these kids. “Sure why not.” I tell her. Her eyes widen and so do the smile she gives me.  
“I love you!” She yells and hugs me. She then grabs my left hand and pulls me to the counter were the drinks are.   
Hour later now we’re both drunk. “You want to dance?” She asks. The look in her eyes are begging me to say yes.   
“Sure.” I tell her. She smiles brightly at me. She then grabs my hand and pulls me towards the music.  
After a couple minutes the song ends and the song This is what you came for starts playing. We continue to dance.   
When the song is coming to an end her hands go to my cheeks. I look down at her and we lock eyes. She then attacks my lips with hers. I freeze but instead of pulling away I deepen it.   
We break away when we need to breath. She pulls me to our room. Since everyone was going to be drinking everyone got a room to sleep in for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mel’s POV

I open my eyes and my head hurts. I look around and notice I’m in our room. Then I close my eyes to go back to sleep. When I feel smooth skin go between my legs. My eyes shute open.   
I turn my head and see Evie’s hair covering her face. I hold my breath as a knot forms in my throat as I lift up the blanket.   
What I see freezes me. Evie and I are completely naked. There are hickies on my chest. Her left knee is in between my legs and is placed very close to my privates. What the hell!” I yell to myself. After what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes i take a few deep breaths. I slowly get out of the bed without waking Evie up.   
I notice that we were in Evie’s bed I head to my bed and mess up the sheets so it looks like I slept in them. I then put on the clean pear of clothes and leave the room.  
Once I find a great spot that’s away from the house I sit down. What the hell did I just do? “Evie and I had sex. I cheated on Bed.” My eyes widen. “I also caused Evie to cheat on Duge.” I sit down and put my face in between my hands. “Well I guess I got what I wanted. I had a large crush on Evie since I first saw her sitting in my chair back on the isle. That’s why I couldn’t let her be cur. I start to cry.   
Look back to all the moments together leading up to last night I guess I have been in love with her. How did I not notice it? I ask myself.

Evie’s POV

I open my eyes and my head feels like it was hit with a sledge hammer. I look around and I notice two things. One is that I’m in my bed naked and Mel isn’t here. I put my head back on my pillow. Note to self never try and outdrink a fairly/Dragon. I tell myself.   
The door opens and I look Mel walks in there is a box in her hands. “Hey M.” I say. She stumbles and just catches the box before it hits the ground. She looks at me.  
“Hey I got us food. I also got you some water and Advil.” She tells me.  
“Thank you.” I tell her. I get out of bed. At first she freezes and then she turns her head away. I look at her confused and then remember that I’m naked. I rush back into the bed.   
“I’m just going to go so you can get ready.” She says and puts the box of donuts, water bottles and the Advil bottle on the ground then she exits the room.   
I leave the room and Mel is in the kitchen. “What happened last night?” I ask since all I remember is drinking.  
“What do you remember besides drink a lot?” She asks me.  
“All I remember is drink honestly I forget that you can out drink Carlos, Jay and I with your fairy blood.” I tell her. She miles. That’s when I can really look at Mel. Her eyes aren’t as bright as they normally are. She’s upset. I realize.  
A couple hours later Jay and Carlos wake up and we head back to Auradon prep. I notice Mel barely speaks the whole way back. She also doesn’t look at anyone of us.  
When we arrive at Auradon we unpack the car of our stuff. I look at my watch and it’s noontime. My eyes widen. I have dresses that need to be finished for fashion class. “Mel I have to go and work on my dress for my fashion class!” I yell and rush to the class.

Mel’s POV 

I rush to my room to grab my spell book. I flip through the pages until I find a remembering spell. I cast it. To fill in the blanks about last night.   
When the spell ends I’m breathing heavy the spell is like a simulator I can feel, see and hear everything that happened last night. I take a few deep breaths to relax. However Evie doesn’t remember it. It would kill her if she knew that she cheated on someone who’s really nice and someone who really cares for her like Duge does. There’s a knock on the door. “Come in!” I yell. The door opens and Ben walks in.  
I freeze. “Hey I wanted to check on you Carlos and Jay said you would be here.” He says.  
I put on a smile. “Okay I have something I need to tell you.” I say to him.  
“If this is about you drinking at the party Carlos told me.” He says.  
“It’s part of it but it’s not the main part.” I tell him. He sits on the bed next to me.  
“So what is it then?” He ask.  
“I don’t think we’re working out.” I tell him.  
“What?” He asks.  
“We don’t hang out anymore and every time we make plans to hang out you have to cancel them.” I tell him.  
“I can change.” He says. I wince.  
“It’s not just that. It’s me having to be this perfect Auradon princess and all the pressure that add to it. Which is why I was drinking at the party. I was just fed up with having to be this perfect future queen and you canceling again that I started drinking. I remember I drank a lot but I slept with someone.” I tell him.  
“What?!” He yells. He gets up and starts pacing back and forth. “Who?” He demands.  
“It doesn’t matter and I left before I got a good look at the person.” I lie.  
“I thought we loved each other?!” He yells.  
“We did.” I tell him.  
“Not enough for you to sleep with someone else.” He says. “Just tell me it was the alcohol.” He says. I take off his ring. I then put it into his hand.  
“I’m sorry but if it was just the alcohol we wouldn’t have all the other problems.” I tell him. He nods his head and heads to the door.  
“I would like it if we could still be friends when we can put this moment behind us?” He asks.  
“I would too.” I tell him. He leaves the room. I should feel sad, crushed but I just feel relieve. I lay my head down on to the bed to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Evie’s POV

It’s been four days since Mel and Ben broke up and neither one of them will say why. I walk into the room and Mel is drawing in her sketchbook. “Hey M.” I say. She almost drops the book, but when she calms down she closes it and looks at me.  
“I wasn’t expecting you home so soon.” She says.  
“Ya I just wanted to see if you were okay.” I tell her.  
“Ya I’m fine why wouldn’t I be.” She says.  
“I don’t know you and Ben broke up four days ago.” I tell her.  
She rolls her eyes. “Yes but I’m fine we both agreed to still be friends.” She tells me.  
“Why did you break up? No one even knows why.” She looks at the ground.   
“It doesn’t matter.” She says.   
“Yes it does we are your friends we care about you. You don’t have to be this locked fortress anymore.” I tell her.   
“Look we decide to break up with each other it was mutual. Since we never had time for each other and it’s too much pressure for me along with other things we decided to end it.” She says. I sit down on her bed next to her. I put my arm around her and rest my head on her shoulders.  
After a few seconds she jumps off the bed. “I forgot I have an art piece to make.” She says and rushes out the room.

Mel’s POV

I slow down as I’m out side of the school and head into the woods behind it. Every since that night Evies touch is too much. I find myself really relaxes and then I just want to kiss her again. I also want to feel those hands move over my body again.   
I stop moving and take a few deep breaths. I can’t think about Evie in that way. She’s straight and dating someone who makes her really happy. I decided after telling Ben about that night that I wasn’t going to ruin her relationship with Duge, but keeping this secret is eating away at me. Seeing them together happy makes me jealous that I can’t have that with her. Plus everyone just keep asks why Ben and I broke up.   
I have decided I wasn’t going to tell them why it doesn’t matter if they know or don’t know and I wasn’t going to let anything rumor that was created affect me. Like the one where he dumped me because he got over his villain phase. There is a small stream of water in front of me. I sit on a fallen log and pull out my sketchbook and start drawing.   
The moon is rising in the sky and I sneak into my room. When you can sneak in to multiple villains house without getting caught it’s almost child play in Auradon.   
When I enter the room Evie is asleep under her blankets. I let out a breath I was holding glad that she didn’t wait up for me. I then slipped into my night clothes and go to sleep.  
I open my eyes and I see brown eyes looking back at me. “Hey E.” I say.  
“You has me worried yesterday when I couldn’t find you.” She says.  
“I’m sorry I went into the woods to work on my art piece.” I tell her. She smiles at me.  
“Well our goodness class starts soon so I figured we walk down together and you can tell me about this art piece you are working on.” She says.  
“Okay it’s mostly on the environmental and catching the details.” I tell her as I get up and head to the bathroom with my set of clothes I will wear today.   
I open the door and I freeze Evie is putting on her makeup and I know I have seen her do it a thousand times before but it’s like she’s has changed into this goddess. All the thoughts that enter my brain just keep making my cheeks redder and redder after each other.  
I shake my head to snap out of what ever trance I was in and head to the door. She smiles at me and stands right next to me as we walk out the door.  
As we are walking to class everyone in the halls are whispering together and looking at me. What is going on? I wonder. That’s when Audrey stops in front of me. “I can’t believe you did that to Bed.” She says. Just before I could ask her what she meant she walks away.  
We enter the classroom and close the door. “That was weird.” Evie says.  
“Your tell me.” I respond.  
“What did Audrey mean by I can’t believe you would do that to Bed?” She asks.  
“I don’t completely know…” I get interrupted by the door being rushed open. Jay and Carlos sprint inside. They rush towards us.  
“Is it true” jay asks.  
“Ya is it?” Carlos ask at the same time.  
Is what true?” I asks.  
“That you cheated on Ben at the party?” Carlos says. I freeze my eyes widen and I know my mouth is slightly open.  
“Mel wouldn’t do that right M?” Evie says. I just sit there. How did they find out? Do they know it was Evie I cheated with? “M.” She says. Before I can say anything the door opens and Fairy Godmother enters the room. Thank god class has started. I think to myself.   
When the bell rings at the end of the class I run out of the room I keep running until I’m back where I was yesterday. I stop and sit on the log. Since I’m faster than the others I know no one is going to be able to find me. I start crying with my head in my hands. It’s like a floodgate opened up. Everything I have buried deep comes out. All my insecurities I have thought of, all the times I would get really upset when Evie would flirt or date someone, and all the things my mother told me about love that I want.  
After a few minutes I run out of tears. I take a few deep breaths. I take a few seconds to get myself together and head back to the school.

Evie’s POV 

Mel leaves so fast dust is kicked up from where she was sitting. I look at the guys. They shrug their shoulders. “So who do you guys think it was?” Carlos asks.  
“I don’t know but who ever it is Mel most like him because drunk or not drunk Mel she wouldn’t sleep with someone she didn’t feel that way for.” Jay say. I just follow them back to their dorm room. I notice people whispering more than they were before.  
The next time I see Mel is lunch she’s sitting down eating. We sit down with her. The look in her eye is one I have seen her have on the Isle when she was completely guarded and from her body language I can tell she’s mostly focused on everyone else in the lunchroom. “So who was it?!” I hear Audrey’s voice demand behind me.   
She just gives her look then goes back eating. I asks you a question because not even Ben knows who it was?” She again tries to demand Mel.  
“I don’t need to tell you anything.” Mel says her voice is strong like stone say that that’s the end of it and to go away. As M gets up. That’s when I notice her plate is empty she has finished her lunch.  
Audrey blocks her path. “I want to know who this mistake was that was good enough to make the daughter of Maleficent become a slut.” She says.   
Mel’s body goes rigged her eyes glow green her hands become fist. The lunchroom becomes silent. I haven’t seen Mel this angry before If we were on the Isle I would say M is going to punch her, but we are in Auradon I hope she doesn’t because that would get her sent back to the Isle. “Don’t talk to me like that again. I’m not your sidekick or your minion I’m not even afraid of you.” She say and leaves the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Evie’s POV

It’s been a week since the news about how Mel cheated on Ben. There are betting pools going on about who Mel could have had sex with. However Mel refused to answer any of the questions. She won’t even talk above what happened. I flop onto Carlos’s bed. “We are best friends why won’t she tell me?” I asks him.  
“I don’t know Evie maybe she just hasn’t have the right moment.” Carlos says.   
“No she won’t even talk to us. I’m her roommate and she’s either asleep before or after I fall asleep or she wakes up again before or after I am up. She won’t even be in the same room as one of us unless it’s class. I mean I have never seen her act like this.” I tell him.  
“Well maybe she thinks we are disappointed in her, or look at her like some of the other kids do.” He says.  
“How do they look at her?” I ask confused.  
“Are you serious. Some are discussed that she cheated on Ben, some are mad that she won’t say who it was with, and very few people just don’t care.” He says.  
“I have been try to get Mel to talk to me about it so hard I haven’t even noticed.” I tell him.

Mel’s POV

It’s like the hundredth time I have found myself back at me spot in the woods. I sit and draw mostly Evie few times I will draw Carlos or jay. I don’t know what to do. I know if Evie and I are in the same room long enough she’s going to get me to tell her about who the person was. However that would ruin her happiness with Duge. I wouldn’t be able to bear the look on Evie’s face when that happens. I also know when she would tell me that she doesn’t feel the same our friendship would be destroyed.   
I would rather have her as a friend then not have her in my life. I also know if I hang out with Jay or Carlos it would hint something was up with us. I also know they would force us to talk. Either through manipulation or locking us in a room together. I can feel the tears starting again. It’s funny we weren’t the best friends on the isle but here we are like family and not being able to talk with them hurts.   
After a few minutes I splash some of the water from the spring on my face. I then get up and head to the turney field since the practice should be over and I want to go exploring the woods over there.

Jay’s POV

Ben and I walk back to the school now that practice is over. “Hey sorry about Mel.” I tell him.  
“Don’t be.” He say.  
“I just don’t want you to hate her.” I tell him.  
“I don’t hate her. It hurt when we broke up especially since one of the reasons was that she slept with someone, but she was right we weren’t working out. That why I don’t really mind that she slept with someone at that part a few weeks ago.” He say. I stop in my tracks.  
“Wait the party is when she cheated?” I asks.  
“Ya why?” He asks. 

Flashback 

I take a break from dancing and look over. Two girls are dancing together. With everyone else around and really close together it’s hard to tell who. All I see is blue and purple hair. Mel and Evie. They are always close especially when Mel both of the are drunk. That’s when I see them stop moving Mel brings her hands onto Evie’s head they look at each other. Then Mel kisses her. When they break apart they lock hands together and head upstairs. 

End Flashback

Before I could say anything i hear Carlos’s voice yelling behind us. We stop and turn around. He stops right in front of us panting. “What is it?” I asks.  
“Mel came by after practice.” He says.  
“That’s good.” Ben says. “Right?” He asks noticing Carlos’s face:  
“I overheard a bunch of guys saying they were going to get the info about who she slept with one way or another. Since I’m not that strong I came to get you guys.” He says. The three of us look each other then we start running back to the field.   
When we are close we hear “stop it. That doesn’t bend that way.” We turn the corner and there are four guys and Mel. One guy is on the ground with Mel’s left foot on his chest. Then another one he’s bent over and she has his arm bent behind him. One guy is on the ground with his hands hold his crotch. The last guy is kneeling on the ground and she has his right wrist in her hand.  
“Don’t forget I’m the daughter of Maleficent and raised on an island full of villain this is child's play for me.” She says her eyes are still glowing green when she lets the two guys go and gets her foot off of the guy on the ground. She then heads straight for the woods.  
When they guys all get up and leave Ben asks “have you ever seen Mel like that before?”   
“A few times on the Isle.” I say. I look at them and then in the direction Mel went. I’m going to go see if she’s okay.” I tell them and rush after her.

Mel’s POV

Jay catches up to me and I tell him I’m fine. I start walking away from him and he yells “was the person you cheated with Evie!” I stop moving frozen. I turn around and look at him. “I’m going to say yes it was. You see I remember seeing you two kiss at the party. The only time I have see you that angry like you were in the lunch room with Audrey and with those guys just now was on the Isle when someone insulted one of us. Especially is that person was Evie.” He says.  
“Yes.” I say softly. He nods his head.   
“Are you in love with her and how long?” He asks.  
“Yes and I guess the first time I saw her sitting in my chair.” I tell him.  
“I guess you haven’t told her.” He says. I nod my head. “You should tell her.” He says.  
“I can’t do that. He makes her so happy I can’t take that away from her.” I tell him. I can feel the tears forming in my eyes I turn around and walk away.

Jay’s POV

I watch her walk away and shake my head. I know she’s on the vurg of crying and she wont want me to see that part of her. When I can’t see her I turn around and head back to my dorm room.  
I open the door Carlos and Evie are sitting down. They both look at me. “Is M okay?” Evie asks.  
“Are you kidding this is Mel we’re talking about of course she is.” I tell her. A huge smile breaks out on her face.  
“Did she say anything else?” Carlos asks.  
“No she didn’t stay long just enough to say she was okay then she left.” I tell them.  
After Evie leaves I sit down on my bed. “Mel told you more didn’t she?” Carlos asks.  
“A little bit. She’s upset and doesn’t want anyone to see her like that. She’s in love with the person she slept with but she doesn’t want to destroy the other person's relationship.” I tell him.  
“Well something needs to happen I don’t think Evie can handle our friendship drifting apart not after everything we have been through.” He says.  
“I know maybe I can convince her to take the leap that way she can get better and if it doesn’t work she can lean on us for support.” I say.  
“How are you going to convince her? She’s as stubborn as her love of purple.” He says.  
“I don’t know. It would have to be private if a lot of people are around she will dig her heels in. Not to mention it will take some time for me to get her to take that leap of faith.” I say.  
“That’s true. It sounds like you have a busy day tomorrow we should get some sleep.” Carlos says. I nod my head. We get ready to sleep with the dog sleeping on Carlos’s bed. I then turn off the light and go to sleep.


End file.
